How it should have went
by hardyyun
Summary: This is about Hanna and Lucas and how it should have happened. The two were too cute and I rooted so hard for them! I hope this catches other Luanna fans. Basically what this story is about is Hanna slowly starting to like Lucas because of him always being there for her. It's sweet and mushy with the whole drama. Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in season 1 during the first prom right after Hanna gets the files and Lucas drives her back, episode 6. Basically I'm writing the beginning of Hanna's feelings and I will try to stick to the story-line as best as possible.**

Hanna and Lucas.

"Thank you Lucas" Hanna whispered as she leaned in and gave him a hug. He didn't question what the folder she stole held, he didn't even care that she ran off. "You're welcome" Lucas whispered back. He hadn't gotten a chance to hug her back before she walked away. It was such a good and warm hug.

Later when Lucas went home to watch the remaining 10 minutes of Hoarders with his parents, his mind wondered to Hanna. He knew he had zero chance with her and he was trying so hard to prevent himself from crushing on her. It wasn't working well. She was just so gorgeous.

Hanna finally got home after Emily was found. Her mom wasn't allowing her to have any visitors until the next day. As she took off her prom dress she caught herself thinking about her fucked up love life. Things with Sean were… intense to say the least. She hadn't meant to screw things up so badly. She could only imagine how pissed he would be the next day. As she fell asleep she thought back to the one good part of her day; talking to Lucas. He was sweet and the hug she gave him was something she needed. She didn't remember the last time she ever felt genuinely comforted from a hug.

The next day went in a blur. Hanna visited Emily and showed her the files. It was when she started to get ready to take a shower her phone buzzed. Her stomach dropped as she looked at it expecting something from A. Instead it was Lucas asking if she could make up the photos for the prom queen and king. She had forgotten about it… she quickly replied back asking for a when and where. She got in the shower before he replied, but she heard the ding as she was shaving her leg. She finished her shower quickly in order to reply.

Lucas sat there with his phone out. He was trying to build up the courage to text Hanna. He knew it was school related, but he was still afraid of the rejection. After 30 minutes he finally hit the send button. He was surprised when moments later Hanna replied. He gave the time and place and sat waiting for her response. When she replied sounds good he suddenly got very nervous about meeting up.

The next day an hour before Hanna was supposed to meet him in the yearbook room; Lucas was setting up the lights and adjusting his camera when Hanna walked in. He smiled at her as she walked in. She was gorgeous as she smiled back. He momentarily flashed back to the hug the two shared. He shook it out of his head as Sean walked in. He was sure to give him hell for being such an ass to Hanna.

Once the pictures were taken Sean practically ran out the door. Hanna stayed for a moment "Did you get what you needed?" she asked. She was looking around and her eyes looked glassy. Lucas felt a pang in his heart at seeing her like that "Do you need to talk..?" Hanna looked up and they locked eyes. Emotions swirled all over her face. Lucas wasn't thinking when he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Hanna.

It caught him by surprise when she automatically wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulders. He could feel her tears falling on his shirt. He hated she felt sad; he hated it more when she pulled away from him. She gave him a quick sad smile before walking out the door. He wished more than anything in that moment that he had stopped her, that he had wiped her tears away and held onto her tighter.

When Hanna got home all she found herself being able to do was lie on her bed and think about Sean and Lucas. She didn't even get up to eat anything. The next day was boring. The most basic day anyone could have. A didn't even text her. Before Hanna had to meet up with her friends to discuss she went to hang out with Lucas.

He managed to cheer her up in the 30 minutes the two had. He showed her several stupid videos that for some reason made her unable to stop laughing. It was the best part of her day. The more she hung out with him the more she realized that she liked being with him more than she did with Sean.

After the memorial for Alison was built Hanna spent her time trying her best to focus on her SATs. She knew that studying as little as she did wouldn't be good, but studying with Spencer was definitely better than nothing.

That night Hanna tried to get some sleep, but the nerves got to her. She ended up not falling asleep until late. When she woke up it was storming outside. She headed to school anyways. No way was she missing the SAT. Once she got to school the storm was only getting worse and she was sent to the Library. She signed in and spotted Lucas typing away on his phone.

She smiled and walked over. "Hey" he looked up with a bit of a stunned look. "Uh HI" he said. He waved his phone "The bags are going fast." Hanna smiled bigger. She was going to add to the conversation when Mona walked up. After she dismissed Lucas in a rather rude way she turned to Hanna. Hanna was barely listening to Mona's blabbing.

Hanna was instead thinking about how bad of a friend she was for not sticking up for Lucas. He was her friend… or she hoped he was. She had to do something to show she wasn't just using him. Once the storm got worse the kids were moved to the men's locker room. Hanna walked slower looking for Lucas. Mona was attached to her hip as they walked into the room.

She heard Lucas's voice behind her "The one time I get to see a tornado and they move us into a room with no windows." Hanna smiled… Lucas didn't seem mad at her. "Trust me you don't want to see a tornado." This got a brief smile out of Lucas before Mona opened her big mouth once again.

That was the last straw. She whirled on Mona once Lucas was gone "Why do you have to be so nasty to him, what did he ever do to you?" "Um… idk … Exist?" Mona said in her snarky tone. "Well cut it out. You don't get to dis on him because once upon a time… we were him." She walked away and sat down next to the empty space beside Lucas.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. Mona was nice to Lucas and Hanna got Lucas to laugh a few times. When they were released Lucas stopped Hanna at her locker "Thank you for whatever you said to Mona. She was nice … eerily nice." Hanna turned to face Lucas. He was standing a lot closer than she thought.

"You don't have to thank me" Hanna said as she tried not to let the fact that he was within kissing distance bother her. She could smell his cologne. It smelled like the cologne Bod. It was amazing. "Yes I do…" He said. She snapped out of her haze and frowned "Of course I do. You're my friend… Geek." She walked away before he had a chance to argue. She was able to think better without him being right in front of her.

Right as she turned the corner she ran into Sean. "Hey babe" he said and leaned down to kiss her. Her stomach churned. "Hey" she said giving a fake smile. She couldn't do it. She couldn't be with him anymore. She knew her 'it' factor would be majorly damaged, but Lucas made her feel… butterflies.

She swooped him into a room and once she told him that they weren't really working. To her shock he laughed "I know… I just didn't have the heart to end it." They talked for a little longer and ended up walking out of the room laughing.

The next day Hanna was walking down the hallway when Mona stopped her. Long story short she was no longer her friend and was uninvited to her party. She was still going. That night she was stationed in the trees with binoculars. Never did she expect anything that happened that night. Aria boning a teacher and she got hit by a car.

She woke up hours after her surgery. She looked at the cast on her leg. A was such a bitch. Noel.. was such a bitch. She didn't notice Lucas sitting beside her bed until he spoke up. "Hey… you're awake." She turned to look at him. She was about to tell him how she was glad he was the one she woke up to when her mom and friends walked into her room.

She suffered the 5 hours they stayed in her room pestering her and fluttering over her to see if she was okay. She finally gave up and pretended to pass out. Once she was sure there was no one in her room she sat up. She grabbed her phone and texted Lucas. 30 minutes later he walked into her room. "Hi" she said softly as he sat down beside her.

"Everything okay?... I would have thought I was the last person you wanted here…?" He said as he took her hand and rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. "I just needed someone who would be here, but not really talk my ear off… someone who could make me laugh." Lucas nodded and for another hour kept her occupied.

A doctor came in and gave her some heavy pain meds that knocked her out. Just as she was about to fall asleep she looked at Lucas "You're the only person I want here." Then she fell asleep. Lucas's heart went crazy at those words. What did they mean? He squeezed her hand and soon fell asleep with his head on her bed.

He woke up to the feeling of hands weaving through his hair. He sat up and saw Hanna smiling. "Morning sleepy head" she joked. He knew her mom would be in soon, so he swallowed his nerves and asked "Hanna what did you mean by what you said earlier?" Just as he got those words out Hanna's mom walked in. He would have to wait until Hanna texted him. He waited in his room until 10ish p.m. It drove him crazy having to wait for Hanna's answer. It drove him crazy not being there for her.

When he got her text he jumped out of bed so fast he made his head woozy. When he got to the hospital Hanna was asleep. He was disappointed, but he let the door close and took his position in the chair. In the morning he woke up before she did. He checked the time. He had to be at school in 30 minutes. He was surprised that Hanna's mom wasn't there yet.

He didn't want to wake her up, so he kissed her head and started to head out. "Lucas." He turned around to see Hanna blinking rapidly as she tried to wake up. Ashley walked in at that point. Lucas almost screamed at the annoyance of the situation. "I guess I'll see you later." Lucas said.

"No wait" Hanna said "Mom can you give us a moment to talk?" Her mom raised her eyebrow, but nodded and walked out. Hanna smiled up at Lucas. He calmed a bit and walked towards her. "Yes?" he asked as he stood by her bed. "About what you asked… I don't really know what to say…" Lucas stood still as he absorbed what Hanna meant.

"And the kiss you gave me when I was asleep" Lucas nodded "You didn't want it. You don't want me." He started to walk away, but Hanna grabbed his hand and tugged him down with the little strength she had. She caught his lips with her in an awkward, but still sweet kiss. After Lucas was able to understand what was happening he adjusted to make the kiss better.

There weren't any fireworks or any butterflies. It was just this uber feeling of right. As if there was this giant uncompleted puzzle that had a single piece missing and finally after years you find the missing piece and you get to complete the puzzle.

When Lucas pulled away both had to take several deep breaths to be able to breathe right. "That was…" Hanna started to say "Amazing? Unexpected?" Lucas said. "yes" Hanna said. "Well I gotta go to class." Lucas said as he started to head to the door. "What! Wait!" Hanna called. Lucas turned smiling "You didn't think I'd leave without another kiss did you?" Hanna laughed as he stepped towards her and planted an amazingly soft kiss on her lips.

Feel free to critique anything you see wrong. I don't mind brutal commentary.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Hanna was finally released from the hospital. She was really tired and just really wanted to sleep… and eat something that wasn't from the hospital. She was gonna have her friends stay, but when she found that money… there was no way that she could tell her friends about it. There were just some secrets that didn't bring friends closer together. When they left she was more than relieved. She ate her pop-tart and waited on her mom.

Her mom came home and was acting all cheery and had bought her stuff. "Mom… we can't afford these kinda things." Her mom whirled on her and smiled "I told you I got a bank loan. It finally came through." Hanna rolled her eyes "In a lasagna box?" Hanna pointed to the box where she found the money in.

After Ashley explained what happened and said about 100 times she would pay it back Hanna went to bed. Her mom left to work without even saying anything to her. Hanna hated being alone and wanted company; she decided that asking Mona to come over would go over better with her mom than asking Lucas to come over.

After her accident Mona was overly nice to Hanna and super apologetic. They were sorta friends again, but Inviting her over turned out to be a bad idea. Not so much because she had planned a surprise party, but because she had invited Sean over. They hadn't told anyone they had broken up. Lucas was even invited too.

When Sean walked in, he awkwardly walked over to Hanna and gave her a kiss on her forehead. That moment was when Lucas walked in. Things were going just great… not. He looked… hurt. Hanna wanted to say something, but there were so many confusing elements. She decided to approach him, but he had gotten a hold on a drink. He moved fast.

The fought quietly about Hanna not telling Lucas about Sean and leading him on and she couldn't get a word in. Sean walked up behind her more to make sure all was okay, but Lucas took it as him protecting his girlfriend. He walked away and she rolled after him as quickly as she could. She stopped him outside "Lucas… stop."

"What? Why? So you can tell me that it was all just a dream? So you can tell me that your heart will always be Sean's?" Lucas turned to face Hanna "So you can tell me that kiss meant nothing?" Hanna shook her head and smiled "No. So I can tell you that I broke up with Sean." Lucas turned "Wait do you mean just now?"

Hanna shook her head "No I broke up with him before we ever kissed. I did it so I could kiss you Lucas." Lucas stepped closer, but stopped and bit his lip "I have to tell you something and then you can decide if you still … want me" Hanna nodded "Okay."

Lucas took a deep breath and gulped "I was… it was me who… I broke Alison's memorial." Hanna was silent for several minutes before she looked up at Lucas "It was you? Why?" "For all that she did to me I should have done worse… but I wanted to break it just enough to where I'd feel better, but it wouldn't cost a fortune to fix."

"And what? You think that since you didn't break all of it that it makes it better? Lucas, I broke up with Sean for you and you lied to me and you …. Walk away." "What?" Lucas asked. Hanna had tears in her eyes. She angrily wiped them away "Walk away Lucas, because I can't. I wish I could storm angrily from you, but I can't. So YOU need to walk away.

Lucas had tears falling from his eyes as well. He walked away for Hanna, but he hurt him to do that. It hurt Hanna more than she let on. Once everyone was gone Hanna started cleaning. Even Mona left. Hanna didn't mind it so much, but she was alone and that was what bothered her.

As she was throwing away like the 100th solo cup she heard a creak coming from upstairs. "Hello?" Hanna called. Lucas walked into the kitchen "Uh hi." Hanna breathed a sigh of relief. "What are you doing here?" "I couldn't walk away and not come back. I care too much…" Hanna nodded "I'm not mad. I get why you did what you did… I mean it hurts that you would do that, but… Lucas…"

Lucas stepped forward "Hanna …" "Kiss me" "Gladly" Lucas stepped forward and kissed Hanna. "Lucas" *kiss* "Lucas" *kiss* "Lucas!" Finally Lucas pulled away "Yes Hanna?" "My mom is gonna be home soon and…. *kiss* "should I go?" Hanna thought about it. It would be great to not be alone for once "Would you get in trouble if you stayed?" Lucas laughed "My parents aren't really worried about me. I'm the good child."

Lucas hid in Hanna's room until Ashley was asleep. He creeped back down and cuddled up to Hanna on the bed that Hanna's mom had set up for her. Lucas wasn't able to sleep because he was super distracted by Hanna being that close to him.

This was something he could get use to, but it felt like a dream. He listened to Hanna's breathing all night. Early in the morning Lucas got up and id in Hanna's room again until her mom was gone. After she left, Lucas and Hanna played bored games like battleship and a ticket to ride. Lucas won every time.


End file.
